


Tease Me Slow

by Cambiontwins



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: In Public, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cambiontwins/pseuds/Cambiontwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Week eight already, seems so long ago that this all started. I hope you all enjoy this little one, me and Succubi made a deal to write this weeks fics under 1000 words but still above 500 words. So here it is, 870 words haha.</p>
<p>As always we do hope you will review, we love hearing from our readers. The song is Ovaload by Cory Lee. She is a cool singer so go check her out.</p>
<p>Tease Me Slow<br/>We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tease Me Slow

**Author's Note:**

> Week eight already, seems so long ago that this all started. I hope you all enjoy this little one, me and Succubi made a deal to write this weeks fics under 1000 words but still above 500 words. So here it is, 870 words haha.
> 
> As always we do hope you will review, we love hearing from our readers. The song is Ovaload by Cory Lee. She is a cool singer so go check her out.
> 
> Tease Me Slow  
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Dodododododododo

 

Ladies, Gentlemen

Ladies, Gentlemen

Ladies, Gentlemen

Ladies, Gentlemen

 

Matt moaned as he felt Hal’s breath against his ear, the hand against his clothed member just as guilty. His bright idea of disobeying his older brother backfired on him in the best way possible.

 

One of Hal’s hands which was on his abdomen moves under his shirt to rub his stomach and it kept travelling north to toy with one of his nipples, Matt lets out a gasp as his older brother pinches his nipple and whispers in his ear, “You like this don’t you, the thought that anyone can walk by your room and see you undone like this”.

 

Oh, Boy

This goes out to all the hot clubs

New dress codes for players and thugs

All the ghetto men that I love

Oh, Boy

I've seen them post it up by the bar

Yeah, Yeah, You know who you are

what's this thing that I'm feeling

 

Hal pops open Matt’s jeans button and push them down to just below the boys thighs and starts to rub his brothers straining erection through the fabric of his boxers.

 

Matt can feel his older brother straining against his backside, he could feel him throbbing and begging to be let loose and to have him, the very thought made Matt let out a loud moan.

 

You see how i'm acting

The way my body's reacting

I from my front to my back end

I think i'm gonna ovaload

I think i'm gonna ovaload

You see how i'm acting

The way my body's reacting

It's from my front to my back end

I think i'm gonna ovaload

I think i'm gonna ovaload

 

“How long can you hold out? I heard you this morning you know, and I could not resist helping myself to your moans then either”, Hal said as he gripped his younger brother hard through his boxers.

 

Oh, boy

I'm so tipsy won't cha come get me

I'm to forward you got to forgive me

turning me on 'cause damn you so sexy

Oh, boy

We don't know each other then we should

But the more we talk, the more we gonna catch up

Promise me that were gonna keep in touch

 

“H-Hal p-please, touch me please brother” Matt gasps out as Hal nibbles on his left ear, he could feel his brother smiling against his ear and the thought of his smile made Matt let out another loud moan. Some party goers walked by his open room but did not look at them, though they did make him hold his breath.

 

Won't cha come bring me the phone

Me and my friends getting me alone

Everybody head straight for home

Head straight for first base to home

 

“Come now Matt, don’t hold it all in on their account” Hal said with a voice laced with lust, “I want everyone to hear you moan for me, you would like that won’t you, having everyone hearing you moan out as I work you over just like this?” Matt tried his best not to moan and give in to his brother but he did nod his head, he felt embarrassed that he loved what was being done to him this much.

 

You see how i'm acting

The way my body's reacting

I from my front to my back end

I think i'm gonna ovaload

I think i'm gonna ovaload

You see how i'm acting

The way my body's reacting

It's from my front to my back end

I think i'm gonna ovaload

I think i'm gonna ovaload

 

Matt’s body was on overload, everything felt better, every touch like burns on his skin, every breath like fresh snow. It was becoming too much.

 

Oh, boy

To the left, to the left

To the right, to the right

from the front, to my back and

Oh, boy

To the left, to the left

To the right, to the right

from the front, to my back and

 

Won't cha come bring me the phone

Me and my friends getting me alone

Everybody head straight for home

head straight for first base to home

 

Matt felt his climax near, it felt like a volcano preparing to erupt. Matt felt his brother turn his head up towards him and lock their lips together in a kiss that made Matt go weak in his knees. He was so close.

 

You see how i'm acting

The way my body's reacting

I from my front to my back end

I think i'm gonna ovaload

I think i'm gonna ovaload

You see how i'm acting

The way my body's reacting

It's from my front to my back end

I think i'm gonna ovaload

I think i'm gonna ovaload

 

Ladies, Gentlemen

Ladies, Gentlemen

Ladies, Gentlemen

Ladies, Gentlemen

 

Matt moaned into Hal’s mouth as said brother grabbed and stroked him, boxers discarded along with jeans, Matt moan along with the song as he came all over his brothers hand and shirt, “Oh, Oh, Oh”.

 

Hal smiled at his brother as he licked his hand clean, “We should do that again, maybe even something more” Matt barely head his brother say through his haze where he was laying on the floor of his room spent.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the following AN, it is important, thank you.  
> So Halloween is coming next month and we have discussed it, we would like our followers to choose a special Halloween fic that will come out along with our normal weekly fics, so here are the rules for the draw.  
> 1) Two fics must be chosen, one m/m and another f/f  
> 2) The fics can be the same show, movie, game, cartoon, anime, real person, book or whatever you want; though we do decide which fic we will ultimately write with the same means we decide every other fic, by fate. All Halloween requests will be written down and put in a hat and then we will randomly draw one m/m and one f/f.  
> 3) Along with your request you should add two tags, we will then do the same with all of the tags entered and draw two for each story, in this way the story will be something good and new.  
> 4) Last rule, we will think of the story, so do not add a summery with your requests for the Halloween competition. Though we will follow certain guidelines you might add like, “Nico and Percy dress up as each other for Halloween” or “Karma and Amy tease each other with explicit costumes”, so let loose those imaginations.  
> Written by Incubi. Work is at AO3 and FF.net


End file.
